Prince Charming
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: He never ceased to surprise me. But that's okay, cause he'll forever be my prince. NaLu. Fluff. One-Shot.


Title: **Prince Charming**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: He never ceased to surprise me. But that's okay, cause he'll forever be my prince.

Rating: **K+**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I. First Kisses**

I remember a _boy_ who took my first kiss on the cheeks - shyly, tenderly, and with a hint of childlike fascination. It happened during the celebration of my fourth birthday in our nursery classroom.

Back then, I looked like a little lad with my cropped blonde hair and short stature. The red dress I wore was possibly the only indication that I was of the female creature.

Actually, my memory of that time was pretty skewed so I don't remember anything very clearly. All I know was that I got kissed by _a boy_, who wore the biggest party hat to cover his entire head, and who was looking so cute and adorable compared to my obvious frown.

Levy was even teasing me about it when she came over to do some reminiscing stuff.

_'What if you meet him after all these years?'_

I only gave her a smile and a shake of my head.

The probability of it happening was so close to zero that I'd rather keep this piece of memory forever hidden in my chest full of albums.

.

.

.

**II. Second Meetings**

The unexpected finally happened after twenty long years.

I never thought it was possible until I saw the very same picture (hidden in my trunk full of albums) lying on the floor _directly _in front of me.

My eyes could not believe it.

It took me a total of five seconds before realization dawned in – prince charming was finally within my reach. I quickly scanned my surroundings before bending over and picking it up.

It almost felt like magic to see this picture in my hands.

I was in the middle of leaving my chair when I got the shock of the century.

Now I know why he had to cover his head with the biggest party hat available. It must have been pretty embarrassing for him to sport his strikingly pink hair (this left me gaping for a whole ten seconds before handing him the photograph on my hand – my laughter almost bubbling out of my mouth).

"Yours?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Here."

And I thought the magic was over, until he smirked my way and said something that would keep me up all night.

"You should have smiled here Lucy, be proud because you don't get kissed by Natsu Dragneel everyday."

_How the hell did he know my name?!_

.

.

.

**III. Third Date**

Even after we've gone out for quite some time, I still couldn't believe this was happening to me.

After our encounter a few months back, Natsu Dragneel just wouldn't get out of my head. His face was all I can see from the moment I wake up till the moment I close my eyes. It seemed I got struck by the _love at first sight _disease.

Luckily, Levy was such a saviour. She and Natsu were once classmates back in our university days. I swear I could still remember her shrill scream and sparkling eyes when I told her of _my fated encounter_. She said _'leave the rest to me Lu-chan'_, so I almost died of a heart attack when I read a text message from Natsu later that night.

_'Let's meet this Saturday Lucy – to catch up on stuff' _was what he said.

Of course I said yes (after some drama and screams on the phone with Levy).

Apparently, Natsu told me that he remembered me very clearly because he had an unfortunate meeting with my iron fist. He said he was pushing my chair with his feet when suddenly, a fist connected to his nose. Luckily, the damage wasn't that bad so there was no need for bandages and stuff.

"You punch really hard Lucy."

"Serves you right, idiot."

So he was the guy I punched back in nursery school - I knew I wasn't imagining things about being Wonder Woman even once in my lifetime.

The communication between us never stopped on that first date. I liked Natsu, and I hoped he liked me too.

After some gruesome eleven months of text messaging and e-mails (because he was constantly sent abroad for work), my heart finally got its peace on our third date when he said 'I love you' to me for the first time.

We became a couple since then.

.

.

.

**IV. Fourth Anniversary**

Things had been going well between me and Natsu.

Even with his constant 'out-of-town' escapades (because of their family's airline business), we always find time to see each other once in a while.

Actually, I didn't think we'd last this long.

Natsu's my first boyfriend, so having a long distance relationship with him made me almost want to give up after the second year.

Thankfully, he's the perfect man. He always makes it up to me and he never ceased to make my heart go flutter. His kisses were always full of love and his embraces always warmed me up.

Sometimes, he would surprise me with a bouquet of flowers on my doorstep. Other times he would ask someone to deliver my favourite food at my office.

I thought it was the perfect fairy tale until our fourth anniversary came.

The mood started out as light and happy, but as the moonlight shone brightly above us, we had our first big fight.

"Lucy, I don't know if you really love me anymore. Why can't you see –"

"Natsu, what the hell are you talking about? I love you and you know it."

"You're so blind, if you're turning me down, do it as swiftly as possible. You're hurting me."

"WHAT? Idiot, what has gotten inside that brain of yours? Ah, I get it, you met another woman in one of your trips so you're blaming me for something I didn't do –"

"That's not true –"

"- so I would break up with you and you could be with _her._"

"Lucy, calm down, that's not what I meant."

"Fine. You know what, I'm fed up with this crap anyway. I should have known better than to believe in some stupid fantasy stories."

And I left him there –never turning back even when he called my name so many times.

.

.

.

**V. Fifth Proposal**

Levy came over at my place immediately after _that_ disastrous night.

I was drowning myself with horror movies and a tub of ice cream – crying my hearts out – when an angel of reason knocked some sense into my brain.

"Lucy, Natsu loves you more than anything."

"Then why did he say those things?"

"Because, even though you're one of the smartest people I know, you are so oblivious when it comes to him."

"Huh?"

"Lu-chan, he was trying to propose to you a total of four times already!"

"WHAT?"

Now that Levy said it. Natsu was certainly acting weird in the last few months.

I never paid any attention to his surprise of a room full of flowers - with an 'I will always love you – forever' - because I thought it was his way of saying sorry for forgetting my birthday.

After that, I got wooed by the best quintet on our trip to Germany – who played Pachebel's Canon over and over again – but thought it was simply a surprise on my first trip to Europe.

Things escalated when we went to England. Natsu took me to this beautiful castle and we spent two days over there. I remembered him hugging me from behind and murmuring 'I want to spend every night and every day with you like this' – but I was too tired from the trip and I fell asleep.

As soon as we landed back in Japan, Natsu and I took our separate ways until our fourth anniversary where he took me out on the beach. He gave me a ring with pink diamonds before our big fight – sadly, I left the ring on the table when I fled.

"He was trying to propose?"

"Uh-huh."

The idiot couldn't even say the words? How could I get the meanings so clearly when he kept it mum all this time? Am I supposed to be a psychic who could read minds?

"Lu-chan, he's downstairs, so please, fix everything already because I can't wait to be a bridesmaid."

"Levy, we'll talk later. I've got a fiancé to catch."

The walk down the stairs was the longest I ever had.

My best friend was right. Natsu's right there in the middle of a room, with his hands inside his pockets.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry for the other night. I didn't mean-"

"Hush Lucy," he walked over to where I was standing and pulled me into a tight embrace. By now my tears were unstoppable.

"I love you Natsu, I'm so sorry –"

"It's okay. I was to be blamed anyway. It seems my moves were too discreet." I could feel his laughter reverberating in his chest before I pushed myself away to see his beautiful eyes.

"I'm the oblivious one."

"Well, we're both to be blamed then."

"Yeah."

"Lucy?"

This was it.

He was kneeling in front of me now, and I knew this time, I won't miss it again.

"So let me ask you for the fifth time."

He takes a long deep breath before looking up at me.

"Lucy, marry me and be my wife."

And until the end he still doesn't know how to ask.

Well, lucky for him because I don't know how to answer except with a heartfelt kiss.

It seems fifth time's the charm.

* * *

_*This story is 1/5 true. Haha, actually, the first part really happened in real life. I really have a photo back then with a boy who took my first kiss on the cheeks. And as the story goes, he remains a face without a name. But he was so damn cute. T_T (shu-ming dear, we need to investigate his identity more! what if he's really prince charming T_T)_

_*And yes, I did punch a guy back in nursery. I'm just not sure if it's little prince charming I punched back then. Oh, and I wore a wonder woman costume for our kiddie parade in nursery school XP_

-0-

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
